betterofftedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabberwocky
" " is the twelfth episode of Better Off Ted. It originally aired August 11, 2009. ABC Episode Synopsis Love makes people do stupid things. Take Ted for example, an upstanding, truthful executive for Veridian Dynamics. But when Linda believes in the company's BS PR statement about "greening" the world, she asks Ted to come aboard the project. Not wanting to let the girl of his dreams down, he puts her on a top secret project to build a garden on the Veridian office rooftop. It's a job so secret, he orders her not to tell anybody about it. There's an extra reason for the secrecy. Ted has to move some money around to fund the garden. And when money moves, Veronica is hot to notice. To cover up his misdeed, Ted lies to Veronica that he's funding a secret project called Jabberwocky, which will revolutionize the way Veridian does business. Not wanting to feel like she's out of the loop, Veronica pretends that she knows all about Jabberwocky and wishes Ted well on his big endeavor. That Ted, he's a crafty one all right. Actually, he's too crafty. The Jabberwocky project spreads throughout Veridian like a virus with everyone wanting to get on-board this major new endeavor. It's the only thing anybody can talk about. Even Phil and Lem want in on Jabberwocky, feeling they've disgraced themselves with their new unbreakable dinner plates that burst into flames in high-speed collisions. Even when Ted tries to tell them that Jabberwocky doesn't really exist, they don't believe him. In fact, Ted tries to spread a new rumor that Jabberwocky is a dud, but nobody in the entire company believes him. Jabberwocky has taken on a life of its own. At last, Veronica rifles through Ted's files in a desperate effort to find out what Jabberwocky is, and he's forced to come clean to her. Just in time, too, since she's scheduled him to give a major presentation to the entire division on the project. They just have an hour to whip up a fake presentation to fool everyone. We hope they can pull it off. Ted steps out on stage in front of 2,000 people and...completely dazzles everybody with a bombastic slideshow containing music, flashing lights and a dance routine performed by himself and Veronica! The entire division steps out of the auditorium, bursting with excitement for Jabberwocky. That they weren't told what the project does never crosses anybody's mind. Ted and Victoria have done it again. Or is this the first time they've successfully worked together? Whatever, we're thrilled for them. Well, particularly Ted, since now he won't be fired for moving money around. However, Ted does have to break the news to Linda that her project is a sham and that Veridian has no interest in turning "green." But, look at the garden she's built—it's gorgeous! It's even prettier when Phil and Lem light up the flowers at night with bioluminescence they've genetically spliced in from fireflies. At least something good came out of this mess. Cast * Jay Harrington as Ted Crisp * Portia de Rossi as Veronica Palmer * Andrea Anders as Linda Zwordling * Jonathan Slavin as Phil Mymen * Malcolm Barrett as Lem Hewitt * Isabella Acres as Rose Crisp * Keisuke Hoashi as Scientist #2 * Rizwan Manji as Rick * Stefan Marks as Brett * Yuki Matsuzaki as Scientist #1 * Terry Rhoads as Chet * Jonna Kae Volz as Verionica's secretary R&D Products Images Jabberwocky Promo 1.jpg Jabberwocky Promo 2.jpg Videos Category:Episodes